Srength in Devotion
by Angleterre97
Summary: "How could those people just do such a thing? Throwing themselves to their deaths..." "It is how these people live. They would rather lose their lives than lose their faith." Arslan struggles to come to grips with what he witnessed that day, but Daryoon can relate to those people all too well.


**If you haven't seen this show, check it out. It's an awesome 90's watch!**

**(Set after the liberation of the castle in the Part 4 OVA of The Heroic Legend of Arslan. If you don't know what t****he show**** is or ****you**** do and just haven't seen this part, YouTube is your (And was my) friend.)**

"Daryoon, I just don't understand..."

"Understand what, my lord?" The raven haired warrior asked as he looked upon his prince. Ever since that afternoon's events he had been down. Not the Arslan he'd come to know.

"How could those people just do such a thing? Throwing themselves to their deaths..."

"It is how these people live. They would rather lose their lives than lose their faith."

The younger man shook his head exasperated. Though still young, through his journey Arslan had met all sorts of people and had seen plenty of bloodshed. But this...

"My lord, you look ill."

"I feel it as well."

Daryoon looked on for a moment, worried for his precious friend, before moving to sit beside him on the bed. Arslan let out a weary sigh as he leaned himself against the man he had grown so close to in the past few months.

"Do you understand these people, Daryoon?"

"Yes," He responded. "Quite well, actually. I can slightly relate."

Arslan blinked, looking up at the other confused.

"You can? But you're not nearly as religious."

Daryoon laughed lightly, looking down at his prince. He held his gaze for a moment, those caring blue eyes staring back at his own, before going on.

"They chose death because they could not stand the thought of losing something. They devoted their entire lives to their God and their religion."

"Well I know that, but how does hat relate to you?"

"His devotion to you mirrors those sorry people's devotion to their God, of course."

Daryoon looked up, startled that his very next words had been uttered by another.

Narssus stood in the doorway. Elam and Afrede behind him, a sly and smug grin on his face,

"Oh, pardon the interruption. We were just passing by and I couldn't help but overhear. Good evening."

And with that they were gone again down the corridor, leaving Daryoon and Arslan in silence.

"Is what Narssus said true?" The prince asked after a few moments. Daryoon nodded, feeling the other's gaze upon him

"It is."

He could feel Arslan's grip on his arm grow tighter.

"Surly you would not throw your life away like those people, Daryoon. Not for my sake."

"Only for your sake and yours alone, Prince Arslan. If it were to be between my life and yours-"

"I would never allow it!"

Daryoon looked down to his prince, surprised slightly by his interjection.

"My lord?"

As he watched on, a tear fell down the younger man's fair skin. A pang of guilt struck the warrior right in the chest. How awful he felt, he had made his most precious friend cry...

"My deepest apologies, my lord. I've failed to consider the weight of the day upon you. Forgive me, I shall go."

He made to stand, but Arslan kept his grip firm on his arm.

"No, I'm fine," He stated, wiping at his eyes. "I just cannot stand the thought of losing you, is all." He took a deep breath to steady his voice and looked up at Daryoon. The warrior was more than surprised at the blush that dusted his pale face.

"I have made many great friends on this adventure I hope will stay with me after this conflict is resolved, but you Daryoon...I would not have lasted three days without you by my side. Now, I cannot imagine doing anything or going anywhere without you there with me. You say you'd give your life for me, but in a heartbeat I would do the same for you..."

As he had spoken more tears fell from his eyes. Daryoon wiped them away gently, as his heart swelled. Before even a moment of thought he kissed his prince, his most precious friend, the man to whom he devoted his life. Just as quickly though, he pulled away.

"I am sorry, Prince Arslan."

"Wh-what for?" The young royal's pale skin was pink with blush.

"For forgetting my place and overstepping my boundaries." Daryoon could feel that his own face was hot with shame.

"Don't be." Arslan said, pulling his soldier closer. "I decide where such boundaries lie now, and as for your place, it is at my side yes? You've said such yourself.

Daryoon nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Good, so promise me something please."

"Anything, my lord."

"Do not leave me before your time."

"As long as I can help it Prince Arslan, I shall be by your side."

"Even tonight?"

The warrior smiled at his prince, holding him close, his heart melting from joy in his chest.

"Yes, and any night you so wish."

"Your devotion really is strong, isn't it?"

"Of course," He responded, pulling the covers up for both of them. He kissed his prince again before blowing out the light. "There is no stronger form of devotion than love."

/OOO/

**Hope you enjoyed! I love this show and wish they had finished it. But I suppose that leave the rest to the imagination. Cheers!**


End file.
